Lord Personalities
__NOEDITSECTION__ All vassals have different values and personalities, ranging from peaceful inland patrol to restless warmongers. Senior vassals (the ones who already have children) have consistent personalities between games, while the younger vassals' personalities are randomly assigned at the start of every new game. For more on which lords have good personalities and should be acquired as later vassals, see here. Regarding Release If defeated in battle by the player, some lords take being released as honorable act. Others, however, will take it as an offense, stating that "You would rather see me free and humiliated than in chains." You gain relationship bonuses after you release them, and you get your chance to beg them to let you go in the next battle (with a big cost of relationship points). However as mentioned before, some take being released as dishonorable, resulting in a relationship penalty on your next meeting. The best way to find out who hates being released is by releasing every caught lord and keeping track. Also, when capturing a lord, he will make a certain statement such as "grant me the honors of war" or "I yield, call off your dogs". Usually when this remark is "honorable" they will like being released. When they offend you they are likely to hate you for it. Regarding war Some lords hate wars. They stick themselves inside the kingdom, battle with bandits, and do nothing else. If that lord becomes marshall of the kingdom, the campaigns will often be touch-and-go without any progress every time. With aggressive lords, it's the exact opposite. Lords do tend to support their friends, if a lord has many friends within his faction, then his friends will attempt to help defend his fiefs, whereas if a lord is hated, they will not defend him by their own choice. Regarding foreigners The player is always of foreign birth, and this attracts hate from some xenophobic lords. If you try to marry a lady, some lords will say you're foreigner and have no rights to do so. The result is nearly -10 relationship penalty. In depth info and numbers 1Relationship points awarded when meeting the lord again after releasing them. You will always get an initial +2 relationship for releasing them, or -5 for taking them prisoner. 2Martial lords do not care if you give another lord a fief when they have 3 fiefs themselves. If they have less, they will be pissed each time you give a fief to another vassal. Your relation with them drops over time automatically when they have no fiefs and it stops when they have at least 1 fief. 3Cunning lords do not care if you give another lord a fief when they have 3 fiefs themselves. If they have less, they will be pissed each time you give a fief to another vassal. Your relation with them drops over time automatically when they have no fiefs and it stops when they have at least 1 fief. 4No matter which personality it is, they always be annoyed if you grant a fief to a lord they are in odds with. Note: 'Frederick of Mettenheim will display selfish characteristics when made a lord. His trait is officially "Mercantile" however the -1 relations every time a different lord is given a fief shares the traits with dishonorable/sadistic. For these purposes mercantile can be considered another sadistic/bad tempered lord. '''Note: L'ords with good personalities are more valuable, but they're also harder to get as your vassals. They will be the ones who will most often follow the marshal, defend their kingdom and help other lords. Bad reputation lords will constantly be deteriorating relations with the other lords in the kingdom, causing the chance of them deserting or being exiled to increase. Opposite happens with a good personality lord, the more he remains in a kingdom the stronger link he will have towards it. '''Note: bad-tempered lords will start with -3 relations with everyone, including the player. Their max relation with the player is 97 as well Note: good-natured and upstanding vassals relation with you will be affected by honor. For every 10 honor change, you will gain/lose a relation point with them, meaning that if you gathered 200 honor, you will have 20 relation points with all upstanding and good natured lords, even if you never met them. Same goes for negative honor, they will dislike you more the more dishonorable you become. Note: good-natured and upstanding personalities will not drop relation with the player if the player is able to raise his relation with them to 100 at some point. Note: '''another important factor is families. Lords within the same family will: * Not try to denounce, indict, or attack each other. * Ask player for help when one of them is captured. * Pressure or support romance of player and a lady, if the lady is member of that family. * Try to denounce other families aggressively. * '''Note: Monarchs in Prophesy of Pendor don't have any family, not even a wife. They don't have personality neither, but they behave in a similar manner to a Martial lord Finding out a lord's personality There are many ways of knowing which personality a lord has depending on what he says when speaking. If you forget which personality a lord has, you can also click on their conversation portrait to open their character notes page. Category:Tips Category:Lords